Jamir, 1740
by Virgo-chan e Nathalie-chan
Summary: Dois homens acabam por realmente se conhecer num local isolado. Shion X Asmita
1. Chuva

_Missão em Jamir_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 1 - Chuva_

_Por Asmita_

Chove em Jamir. Ouço o barulho da chuva e sinto o agradável cheiro de terra molhada. Este palácio parece vazio sem o som das crianças correndo ou discutindo com Hakurei. A ausência dele e dos jovens já dura algumas semanas, por motivos que não me foram explicados. Seu aprendiz Shion foi incumbido de cuidar de mim, mas a presença do rapaz me perturba. Somos da mesma idade, mas não me é comum estar tão próximo de um lemuriano que tenha menos de 200 anos. _"Será que Shion sabe onde seu mestre está? Por que não diz nada? Eu deveria estar em busca da localização das sementes do saboeiro do inferno!"_

O silêncio me tortura, a excessiva formalidade com que o lemuriano me trata faz-me pensar que ele desconhece o fato de que sou tão jovem quanto ele, que possui amizade com tantos daqueles cavaleiros que me odeiam. Já eu não tenho amigos... Levanto-me, saindo da posição habitual de lótus, e ando em direção à varanda. _"Preciso dissipar esses sentimentos... A chuva... A água poderia purificar minha mente inquieta? Pelos céus, porque sinto-me tão só? Não foi esse o caminho que eu escolhi? Sou um cavaleiro de Athena e minha vida é meramente um instrumento da sua vontade, não tenho vontade própria. Ou não deveria ter..."_ A sensação quente das lágrimas em meu rosto é substituída pelas gotas geladas da chuva. Sento-me no chão da varanda e abraço as pernas, sentindo mais e mais frio, as roupas pesadas colam-se ao meu corpo. _"Água... Leve embora esses sentimentos..."_

* * *

_Por Shion_

Raios! Como eu odiara a missão que Hakurei me confiara! Eu devia estar no Santuário, guardando a casa de Áries. Mas, não! Eu tivera que voltar a Jamir para ser ama-seca do cavaleiro de Virgem!

Aliás... o que ELE estava fazendo em Jamir? O que? Ele nem mesmo fora discípulo do meu Mestre. Ele nem mesmo era lemuriano. Mas Hakurei recebia-o sempre que ele queria. E perdia horas e horas com o cavaleiro de Virgem, como se tudo o que ele tivesse a dizer fosse da máxima importância.

E agora, por algum motivo estranho, Hakurei determinara que eu voltasse para cuidar dele em Jamir! Meu Mestre não me dissera o que afligia Asmita, e nem mesmo me ocorreu perguntar! Afinal, as ordens de Hakurei foram expressas:

_Atenda-o no que for necessário! Se for necessário dar-lhe comida na boca, você deve fazê-lo, Shion! Asmita precisa se recuperar!_

Claro que os outros cavaleiros ficaram curiosos. Eu também ficara, para falar a verdade, mas eu jamais pensaria em discutir as ordens de meu Mestre. Assim, aqui estava eu! Na torre de Jamiel com mais ninguém além de Asmita, preparando o jantar dele. Era só o que faltava! O cavaleiro de Áries cozinhando para o cavaleiro de Virgem. Por Athena! Eu sinceramente esperava que meus amigos não descobrissem aquilo! Especialmente Dohko! O que aquele idiota poderia dizer se soubesse da minha situação? O que?

E com esses pensamentos nada agradáveis, bati à porta do quarto onde estava Asmita e a abri, tentando equilibrar a bandeja com a refeição, já que ele se recusara a descer e jantar comigo! Raios o partissem! Mal entrei e o vi na varanda olhando a paisagem... Mas... bom.. ele era cego! O que ele podia olhar tanto? Bom, isso não era da minha conta. Mas logo me dei conta de que ele estava ensopado! Droga! Ele não devia saber do efeito daquela chuva gelada do Tibete! Não! Ele não fora criado lá e não devia saber o que a umidade e as baixas temperaturas faziam a alguém. Eu corri para a varanda e o puxei de lá sem muita cerimônia, dizendo:

- Asmita, você enlouqueceu? Tire essas roupas molhadas e vá tomar um banho imediatamente! Hakurei me mata se você pegar uma pneumonia! !

* * *

_Eu e Virgo resolvemos jogar no cenário de Jamir, por volta de 1740, pouco antes da guerra de Lost Canvas Nathalie-chan_

_Bom, essa fic surgiu de uma idéia da Nathalie-chan para um mini RPG. Mas acabamos gostando tanto que a transformamos em fic em forma de POV. Como ela está adiantada, os capítulos serão postados bem rápido! Espero que gostem! De minha parte estou amando escrever com a minha querida Nath-chan. Quase a perdoei por ser taurina! Virgo-chan_

_Nov/09_


	2. Saindo da Chuva

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 2 – __Saindo da chuva_

_Por Asmita_

Ouço os passos firmes e rápidos de Shion em minha direção, mas não me movo. Permaneço sentado no chão quando o lemuriano atrevido toca meu pulso com violência e me arrasta dali como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Atônito, permito que ele me leve dali, e suspiro quando ele pára subitamente, já no interior do quarto.

Eu ouço a voz zangada dele:

- Asmita, você enlouqueceu? Tire essas roupas molhadas e vá tomar um banho imediatamente! Hakurei me mata se você pegar uma pneumonia!

Respiro fundo, tocando a mão do lemuriano em meu pulso e retirando-a dali. Eu nunca fui tocado por ninguém além de Hakurei e não permitiria àquele ariano tamanha intimidade, ainda mais daquela forma estúpida.

Apesar de ser tão rabugento e nervoso com os outros, o Mestre de Jamiel é sempre doce e gentil comigo, e eu posso perceber as variações de tom de voz dele quando fala comigo e quando fala com seus pupilos ou visitantes de Jamir. Sei que ele pediu ao seu pupilo que cuide de mim durante sua ausência porque sempre zela por mim e sabe o quanto eu sentiria a sua falta, mas não é o mesmo... O jovem lemuriano diante de mim é arrogante e prepotente, e sei que ele me respeita tão somente por causa do mestre. _"Como um cão de guarda obediente, ele me suporta para não desagradar ao seu mestre..."_

- Não me venha com ordens! Caso não saiba, seu mestre nunca me deu ordens! Tampouco você tem o direito de me ordenar, Áries! E, sim, Hakurei certamente lhe mataria, isso se ele retornar...

Um sorriso melancólico surge em meus lábios. _"Se ele retornar..."_ Essas palavras ressoam e repetem-se em minha mente como se fossem um mantra. Calo-me e escuto o barulho das gotas de água provenientes de minhas roupas caírem ao chão. Suspiro e retiro o cachecol encharcado de meu pescoço, segurando-o sem apertar em minha mão para não molhar ainda mais o chão. Viro-me de costas para Shion, andando em direção ao banheiro.

- A água para o banho está pronta?– Pergunto-lhe em tom ameno, enquanto aqueles pensamentos voltam a perturbar minha mente.

* * *

_Por Shion_

Eu olho para Asmita quando ouço sua voz. O maldito cavaleiro de Virgem está muito molhado. _Estúpido_, penso eu. Ah, se ele enxergasse, sem dúvida, meu olhar diria muitas coisas... Mas eu volto minha atenção para as palavras arrogantes dele:

- Não me venha com ordens! Caso não saiba, seu mestre nunca me deu ordens! Tampouco você tem o direito de me ordenar, Áries! E sim, Hakurei certamente lhe mataria, isso se ele retornar... – disse ele.

O que o maldito estaria insinuando com aquilo? Hakurei fora extremamente vago quanto ao porquê de ter saído daquela forma de Jamir. Ele somente mandara que eu viesse imediatamente, não me dera esclarecimento nenhum, e saíra. Quando eu lhe perguntei onde estavam todos, ele sorrira tristemente e partira. Claro que Hakurei nunca fora um entusiasta da arte de prestar esclarecimentos! Mas, mesmo para ele, aquele comportamento fora estranho. Mas, para meu desprazer, aquele ser desprezível continuou a falar:

- A água para o banho está pronta?

Eu me vi aos berros antes de conseguir conter meu mau gênio! Aliás, controlar meu gênio impulsivo sempre fora um desafio para mim. Anos de meditação, recitação de mantras, inserção no silêncio do universo, submissão às suas forças... Mas o maldito cavaleiro de Virgem fizera com que anos e anos de treinamento se diluíssem com uma frase:

- EU NÃO SOU SEU SERVO, ASMITA. TOMA BANHO LOGO QUE EU VOU ESQUENTAR NOVAMENTE O SEU JANTAR!– berrei batendo a porta.

Ah, tomara que aquele idiota pegasse mesmo uma pneumonia. _Quem ele pensava que era para tratar assim o cavaleiro de Áries?_, pensei voltando à cozinha com a bandeja.

* * *

_Como dissemos, dessa vez os capítulos virão rápido! _

_Deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Obrigada, Condessa Oluha!!!_


	3. Banho

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo3 – __Banho_

_Por Asmita_

- EU NÃO SOU SEU SERVO, ASMITA! TOMA BANHO LOGO QUE EU VOU ESQUENTAR NOVAMENTE O SEU JANTAR! – berrei batendo a porta.

Derrubo o cachecol ao chão por causa do susto levado ao ouvir a porta batendo. Agacho-me, tateando o piso até encontrar a peça de roupa para levá-la ao banheiro. _"Que homem louco! Não é ele quem faz questão que eu tome um banho? Estúpido!"_ Ando até a banheira e toco o seu interior, sentindo a água fria. _"Ao menos ele colocou a água na banheira."_

Concentro-me e uso meu cosmo para aquecer a água, assim como Hakurei faz por mim quando está em Jamir. Dispo-me e deixo as roupas no local de costume, uma banqueta, e me deito na banheira, apreciando o calor da água. Jogo água sobre meus cabelos e rosto com o jarro e tateio a borda da banheira, achando o recipiente com essência de canela que Hakurei extraiu para mim. Tateio um pouco mais e encontro o recipiente de essência de alecrim e o abro, inalando-o, como se aquele cheiro pudesse diminuir a saudade que sinto de seu dono. Com cuidado, fecho o recipiente e deixo-o onde o encontrei. Como de costume, derrubo algumas gotas da essência de canela em minha água para deixá-la perfumada.

Banho tomado, ergo o braço para pegar a toalha, que não está lá. O Mestre de Jamir sempre teve o cuidado de deixar uma toalha seca para mim, sempre no mesmo lugar, assim como faz com os outros objetos, pois sabe que eu os localizo pela memória. Suspiro. Apesar de possuir o poder de localizar pessoas, animais ou inimigos pelo cosmo, assim como atingi-los ou até pausar o curso do tempo, sinto-me perdido quando preciso localizar objetos inanimados. Chega a ser irônico o fato de que eu conheça bem o interior do palácio, mas que seja incapaz de chegar a Jamir sozinho. O motivo é simples: eu não sei o caminho, pois sempre sou conduzido até aqui por meio de telecinese...

"_Diante da impossibilidade de encontrar a toalha, tenho duas opções: andar nu pelo palácio, ou pedir a Shion que a traga para mim. Sei que ele irá zombar de mim caso eu peça pela toalha, mas... É melhor do que andar nu pelo palácio. E as roupas? Céus... Hakurei não deveria ter insistido para que eu permanecesse em Jamir durante sua ausência... E não tenho como voltar ao Santuário sozinho..."_ Sem saída, concentro-me e chamo por Shion telepaticamente:

- Shion... Eu terminei o banho, mas não sei onde está a toalha ou as roupas, poderia teleportá-las para mim?

Suspiro longamente, contrariado. Definitivamente, seria insuportável depender daquele cavaleiro hostil e mal-educado. Por outro lado, eu não deveria me arriscar a ficar sozinho no Santuário, junto àqueles cavaleiros que me consideram um traidor sem sequer conhecerem a minha personalidade, as minhas crenças, a minha lealdade à deusa.

"_Eu estive, a maior parte do tempo, durante todos esses anos, isolado daqueles cavaleiros, junto a Hakurei. Em busca da única esperança para que eles sobrevivam à batalha. Em busca da esperança deles... Porque a minha própria vida é a única que poderá ser sacrificada para criar uma poderosa arma contra os espectros..." _

* * *

_Por Shion_

- Shion... Eu terminei o banho, mas não sei onde está a toalha ou as roupas, poderia teleportá-las para mim?"

Eu ouvi o contato telepático de Asmita com um suspiro. _"Como eu fora estúpido! Ele era cego!"_, pensei com remorso. Obviamente ele não saberia localizar objetos inanimados. Afinal, eles não tinham cosmo! Coloquei o jantar no forno à lenha e subi as escadas. Peguei duas toalhas limpas e roupas minhas, bem quentes. Tive receio de mexer nas coisas dele e tirá-las da ordem que ele estava acostumado. Eu realmente não sabia como tratar Asmita. E sempre sentia remorso pelo fato dele ser cego! Raios! Sem cerimônia, entrei no banheiro e o vi... Sentado na banheira, com os longos cabelos molhados colando-se ao corpo esguio. Eu afastei meu olhar! _Não, não era certo olhá-lo daquele jeito_. Eu abri a toalha e disse:

- Saia, Asmita! Eu te ajudo a secar seus cabelos!

Quando ele saiu, desconfiado, eu o enrolei na toalha, fiz com que ele se sentasse em meu colo, e comecei a secar os cabelos dele com a toalha seca. Afinal, nós sempre fazíamos isso no Santuário, já que todos nós tínhamos longos cabelos em sinal de devoção à deusa! Mas algo naquela situação fez com que eu ficasse desconfortável. Na verdade, Asmita nunca se misturava conosco no Santuário. Logo, comecei a falar a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, para descontrair:

- É perigoso ficar molhado por aqui, Asmita! O tempo é muito traiçoeiro! Quando eu era criança, eu peguei uma pneumonia e fiquei quatro dias delirando devido à febre... Como eu estava desorientado, comecei a usar a telecinese sem saber e acabei parando no curral dos iaques. Quando me acharam, no dia seguinte, eu estava molhado e num estado lastimável. Depois disso, Hakurei me fez dormir no quarto dele até a febre passar! Você não sabe tudo o que tive que ouvir dele, então!

E, sem conseguir me conter, ri daquelas lembranças! Céus! Hakurei passara por sérios apuros para me criar!

* * *

_Deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Obrigada Meline, Mademoiselle DeathMask e Luka!_


	4. Lembranças

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 4 – __Lembranças_

_Por Asmita_

Ouço a porta do banheiro se abrir e os passos de Shion em minha direção. Aguardo que ele grite comigo novamente e trate-me com desdém, mas ele pára diante de mim. Franzo a testa, confuso, e sinto meu rosto queimar pela impressão de ser observado:

- Saia, Asmita! Eu te ajudo a secar seus cabelos!

Um tanto hesitante, levanto-me da banheira, envergonhado pela situação. Ele envolve-me na toalha e senta-me em seu colo, de forma semelhante à que seu mestre me trata. Estranho a reação dele, já que eu poderia me secar sozinho, mas é agradável a sensação de ser cuidado. Pergunto-me por qual motivo ele está me tratando subitamente tão bem. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele comenta sobre o motivo da sua preocupação:

- É perigoso ficar molhado por aqui, Asmita. O tempo é muito traiçoeiro! Quando eu era criança, eu peguei uma pneumonia e fiquei quatro dias delirando devido à febre. Como eu estava desorientado, comecei a usar a telecinese sem saber e acabei parando no curral dos iaques. Quando me acharam no dia seguinte, eu estava molhado e num estado lastimável. Depois disso, Hakurei me fez dormir no quarto dele até a febre passar! Você não sabe tudo o que tive que ouvir dele, então!

Percebo o tom de sinceridade na voz de Shion e sinto-me mal por ter sido uma companhia tão desagradável para ele, já que seu mestre o obrigou a permanecer neste palácio comigo. Porém, não consigo conter o riso ao escutar a história do ariano, recordando-me dos comentários de Hakurei sobre ele, estes sempre realizados em tom de martírio, e seguidos de suspiros. Na verdade, sei que o mestre diverte-se ao recordar as travessuras de seu pupilo – apesar de nunca reconhecer isso para não perder a pose de mestre bravo. Contenho-me para não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito, mas as palavras fluem naturalmente.

- Parece que Hakurei não exagerou _tanto assim_ ao me contar que você era muito travesso, a ponto de fazê-lo implorar a Buda que lhe desse um pouco de juízo! Ao menos os iaques são quentinhos... Diga-me a verdade, abraçou algum deles para dormir?

Gargalho, divertido. Era engraçado ouvir o outro lado da história...

* * *

_Por Shion_

Confesso que me surpreendi ao ouvir Asmita gargalhar. Ele era tão sério e arrogante! Como se ele se achasse melhor do que todos nós! Mesmo com Hakurei, ele sempre se mantinha grave e sério. Sempre.

Mas eu sorri, divertido. Sim, eu fora terrível! Eu vivia levando broncas e apanhando! Merecidamente, é claro! Eu nunca achara que um dia pudesse vir a ser o cavaleiro de Áries! Na verdade, eu achava que Hakurei me mataria antes que eu tivesse a chance de disputar a armadura!

- Sim, eu era terrível, Asmita! Hakurei vivia me repreendendo e reclamando para todos os que apareciam de ter que me aturar... O pior era quando eu fugia para os bares de Goa. Telecinese é um dom muito útil quando se vive isolado!

Eu ri com as lembranças e continuei:

– Mas eu mal me lembro de como passei a noite com os iaques... Só me lembro que senti muito frio e que piorei consideravelmente depois disso.

Sem notar, eu o puxei para mais perto de mim. Senti o cheiro de canela que emanava do cabelo dele. À medida que eu os secava, eles brilhavam em tons dourados e depreendiam um gostoso cheiro de várias ervas e canela...Ah, eu gostava daquele tom de loiro! E gostava daquele cheiro! E até que era agradável conversar com o distante cavaleiro de Virgem!

* * *

_Deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Obrigada Meline, Dionisiah e Luka!_


	5. O Jantar

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 5 – __O Jantar_

_Por Asmita_

Ouvi novamente a voz grave de Shion:

- Sim, eu era terrível, Asmita! Hakurei vivia me repreendendo e reclamando para todos os que apareciam de ter que me aturar... O pior era quando eu fugia para os bares de Goa. Telecinese é um dom muito útil quando se vive isolado!

Ergo uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. Não esperava que ele fosse escolher um local tão perto para fugir. Tão perto que Hakurei poderia localizá-lo rapidamente... Se eu tivesse o dom da telecinese eu iria longe. _Muito longe_, pensei quase me perdendo naqueles pensamentos.

- Para os bares de Goa? O que há de interessante por lá? Você poderia escolher qualquer lugar do mundo para ir! - disse eu.

Mas Shion me puxa para mais perto dele. E eu não estranho. Afinal, toda aquela proximidade me é comum quando estou junto ao seu mestre. Inconscientemente, meu corpo responde ao toque, e eu tombo minha cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, confiante, enquanto ele seca meus cabelos.

- Eu nunca dei trabalho a Sage ou Hakurei, fui uma criança quieta e calada. Tenho muito a agradecer à telecinese, já que seu mestre costuma me trazer sempre para cá.

Fico pensativo por alguns instantes. Jamir é um local agradável, longe da hostilidade de meus "companheiros". Por me considerarem um traidor, o Mestre de Jamir acha mais seguro me manter em seu palácio, para não despertar suspeitas sobre as nossas buscas.

- Creio que você teve uma experiência traumática com os iaques... Deve ter cheirado durante algumas semanas como um, para o azar de Hakurei. – sorrio.

* * *

Sorrio da surpresa de Asmita. Era notório que ele gostaria muito de ter o dom da telecinese. Talvez para fugir. Talvez para se afastar ainda mais dos outros... Fosse o que fosse, ele disse:

- Para os bares de Goa? O que há de interessante por lá? Você poderia escolher qualquer lugar do mundo para ir!

A estas alturas, eu já terminara de secar os cabelos de Asmita e agora passava displicentemente meus dedos por eles para desembaraçá-los... Eles eram tão macios... e cheiravam tão bem...

- Agora eu posso ir a qualquer lugar, Asmita. Mas naquele tempo, Goa era o máximo que conseguia!

Mas Asmita continuou, sonhador, como se não tivesse me escutado:

- Eu nunca dei trabalho a Sage ou Hakurei, fui uma criança quieta e calada. Tenho muito a agradecer à telecinese, já que seu mestre costuma me trazer sempre para cá.

Foi quando ele encostou a cabeça em meus ombros, aninhando-se como uma criança... Por estranho que pareça, eu senti uma felicidade imensa ao saber que ele finalmente resolvera confiar em mim! O engraçado era que Asmita nem parecia se aperceber da situação. Ele estava enrolado apenas numa tolha, recostado a mim, que o abraçava enquanto agradava seus cabelos. E eu me sentia tolamente feliz com essa intimidade.

- Creio que você teve uma experiência traumática com os iaques... – disse ele - Deve ter cheirado durante algumas semanas como um, para o azar de Hakurei

- Quando eu sarei, Hakurei me esfregou com uma escova até quase arrancar minha pele! – disse sorrindo, sem parar de agradar os cabelos dele.

Mas um cheiro forte me atingiu e eu gritei:

-O JANTAR!

Por Athena! Eu me esquecera da comida no forno. Como eu era desleixado! E burro! Rapidamente eu coloquei Asmita no chão e me teleportei até a cozinha para ver se seria possível salvar algo! Era por isso que eu sempre me convidava para jantar na casa de alguém. Eu nascera sem nenhuma aptidão para trabalhos domésticos!

* * *

_Ei... deixem reviews, por favor. E farão duas ficwriters muito felizes!_

_Obrigada, Orphelin´s, Luka e Dionisiah._


	6. Anjo

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 5 – __Anjo_

_Por Asmita_

- Quando eu sarei, Hakurei me esfregou com uma escova até quase arrancar minha pele! - eu sorri ao ouvi-lo, quando o ouvi berrar - O JANTAR!

Ia comentar que Shion é tão exagerado quanto seu mestre quando ele grita, lembrando-se do jantar.

Surpreendo-me ao ser colocado no chão subitamente, finalmente percebendo que a comida que ele havia feito durante esses dias não era ruim propositalmente. _"E eu pensava que ele fazia isso de birra para que eu não me alimentasse bem... Melhor não comentar sobre isso para não ofendê-lo..."_

Abraço meu corpo inconscientemente, sentindo frio, e tateio sobre a mesa de canto. Encontro roupas quentes e grandes, provavelmente de Shion. Visto aquelas roupas e o cachecol. Sorrio ao dar-me conta de que eu e Shion havíamos finalmente conseguido parar de implicar um com o outro. _"Pela primeira vez, ele me tratou com gentileza. Ou teria feito isso antes e eu não havia percebido?"_

Suspiro, consciente de que sou exageradamente desconfiado, embora essa desconfiança me seja útil algumas vezes. Athena critica-me por isso, mas afirma compreender que eu demore a confiar nas pessoas por não enxergar suas feições faciais enquanto elas falam. Sendo assim, nem sempre interpreto bem o que me é dito.

Desço as escadas habilmente e ando até a cozinha, sentindo o forte cheiro de queimado. _"E desta vez a culpa foi minha..."_

- Não se preocupe, não estou com muita fome... Algumas frutas serão o suficiente para me alimentar.

Céus! Eu não queria dar tanto trabalho a Shion, o Cavaleiro de Áries.

* * *

_Por Shion_

Eu olhava consternado para o estrago! Dessa vez fora perda total, realmente! Abri a janela para dissipar o forte cheiro de queimado e comecei a jogar os restos no lixo, quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim:

- Não se preocupe, não estou com muita fome... Algumas frutas serão o suficiente para me alimentar.

Asmita! Na cozinha! Eu me virei e o vi com minhas roupas. Estavam grandes! Mas o conjunto parecia... confortável! Mas ao assimilar o que ele dissera, eu gargalhei! Era óbvio que eu me esquecera de comprar provisões. Não havia uma só fruta em toda torre. Raios! Hakurei sabia que eu era incapaz de organizar qualquer trabalho doméstico. Por que fora que ele me escolhera para cuidar de Asmita? Sozinho! O pobre cavaleiro de Virgem iria morrer de fome se dependesse de mim!

- Ah, anjo! Eu me esqueci de comprar frutas. Eu sou péssimo com tarefas domésticas! Eu disse a Hakurei que ele devia escolher outra pessoa para cuidar de você! Assim sendo, por que não jantamos fora e compramos tudo? – disse sorrindo.

Céus! Eu o chamara de anjo! Sim, eu sabia que ele parecia um com aqueles lindos cabelos dourados soltos e aquelas roupas largas! De certa forma era correto chamá-lo assim. Mas o que ele pensaria daquela intimidade toda? Eu o chamara de anjo e convidara-o para jantar fora! Asmita era tão distante e... superior! E eu provara ser um idiota que não sabia cozinhar ou comprar mantimentos! Eu tentei arrumar a confusão, um tanto sem graça:

- Ou, se você preferir, eu vou à cidade mais próxima e compro tudo rápido, Virgem!

* * *

_Olá! Será que estamos postando rápido demais? Bom, dessa vez vamos demorar um pouco mais para dar chance de todos lerem!_

_Obrigada, Luka, Meline e Suellen-san._


	7. Insistência

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 7 – __Insistência_

_Por Asmita_

- Ah, anjo! Eu me esqueci de comprar frutas. Eu sou péssimo com tarefas domésticas! Eu disse a Hakurei que ele devia escolher outra pessoa para cuidar de você! Assim sendo, por que não jantamos fora e compramos tudo?

Pelo tom de voz de Shion, percebi que ele estava sorrindo. Ah, era em horas como essas que eu queria enxergar. Mas havia algo mais importante do que isso, pensei franzindo a testa:

**- Anjo?**

Essa é a forma como Hakurei me trata quando seus pupilos não estão por perto. _" Será que ele escutou o mestre me chamar assim?", _pensei.Mas logo eu ouvi a voz dele, apressada:

- Ou, se você preferir, eu vou à cidade mais próxima e compro tudo rápido, Virgem!

Percebo que Shion parece confuso e me aproximo dele, dizendo:

- Não precisa me tratar por Virgem, apenas Asmita está ótimo. Eu adorei a idéia de jantar fora, podemos nos distrair. Eu gostaria de andar um pouco, estou parado há dias... E eu sei escolher frutas, Hakurei me ensinou! Pode não parecer, mas sou um ajudante útil para fazer compras.

Sorrio de canto ao dizer isso, imaginando as feições assustadas do ariano. Provavelmente as mesmas dos feirantes quando me perguntam por que não abro os olhos para escolher as frutas e lhes respondo que sou cego. Desconfio que esse seja um dos motivos pelos quais Hakurei sempre me leva para fazer compras, ele adora quando eu assusto as pessoas dessa forma, descreve-me as feições delas. Mas eu insisto no assunto que me interessa no momento. Shion não se safar de me dar a explicação solicitada:

- Aliás... Por que me chamou de anjo? – Pergunto com ar de curiosidade

* * *

_Por Shion_

Aliviado, eu ouço a voz dele e sinto-o se aproximar. Eu segurei a resiração, incerto.

- Não precisa me tratar por Virgem, apenas Asmita está ótimo. Eu adorei a idéia de jantar fora, podemos nos distrair. Eu gostaria de andar um pouco, estou parado há dias... E eu sei escolher frutas, Hakurei me ensinou! Pode não parecer, mas sou um ajudante útil para fazer compras.

Pelo jeito ele já se esquecera de que eu o chamara de anjo. Céus! Eu precisava tomar mais cuidado. O que Hakurei poderia pensar? O que Asmita poderia pensar? Mas, um tanto aliviado, eu disse:

- Ótimo! – disse feliz - Então vamos a Goa, jantamos e compramos tudo, Asmita. Daí eu te mostro a cidade...

Tarde demais me lembrei que ele era cego! Ah, era um fora atrás de outro! Eu senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto. Ainda bem que ele não podia ver como eu estava vermelho de vergonha! Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais para melhorar a situação, ele me disse:

- Aliás... Por que me chamou de anjo?

Por Athena! Deixei cair a travessa que eu segurava em minhas mãos. Era melhor levar um murro no estômago do que conversar com Asmita. A situação piorava a cada minuto. O que eu podia fazer? O que? Eu me abaixei para pegar a tal travessa e comecei... confuso:

- É que... er...bom... er... Asmita! Eu juro que não quis te ofender... ou algo assim...Eu... bom... não sou bom em manter as pessoas... à distância...er... como você!

Era definitivo! Asmita devia me achar um idiota!

* * *

_Olá! Desta vez demoramos um pouco mais, não é? Espero que acertemos o ritmo de postagens logo!_

_Obrigada, Luka, Meline__, Suellen-san, Dionisiah e Hokuto. Muito obrigada!!!_


	8. Diálogo

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 8 – __Diálogo_

_Por Asmita_

Prefiro não responder à pergunta sobre Goa para não deixar o ariano constrangido por ter se esquecido do fato de que sou cego. Procuro mudar de assunto, mas percebo que ele derruba alguma coisa no chão ao ouvir a minha pergunta sobre o motivo de me chamar de anjo. O barulho ecoa no recinto devido ao silêncio e escuto a respiração ofegante dele. Por que tamanho nervosismo? Por que essa reação? Será que ele realmente ouviu alguma coisa?

- É que... er...bom... er... Asmita! Eu juro que não quis te ofender... ou algo assim...Eu... bom... não sou bom em manter as pessoas... à distância...er... como você!

OOps! Era claro que Shion estava nervoso, pensei notando que ele havia se abaixado para pegar o que quer que fosse que caíra. Para fazê-lo sentir-se mais à vontade, eu disse:

- Não me senti ofendido, pelo contrário, perguntei-lhe por curiosidade. Mas... Por que ficou tão nervoso com a pergunta? –

Agacho-me e toco o ombro dele de forma que acreditava ser gentil.

* * *

_Por Shion_

- Não me senti ofendido, pelo contrário, perguntei-lhe por curiosidade. Mas... Por que ficou tão nervoso com a pergunta?

Por que, não é mesmo? Talvez porque todos comentassem que Asmita devia ter um caso com Hakurei para passarem tanto tempo juntos! Talvez fosse pelo fato de que meu Mestre não confiara em mais ninguém para cuidar dele além de mim! Talvez fosse porque eu jamais trairia Hakurei dando em cima do namorado dele.

Claro! Claro que Hakurei jamais me dissera que eles tinham algo! Mas era óbvio, não era? De cada três palavras de Asmita, uma era Hakurei. Sempre que Hakurei falava comigo, ele me dizia que eu devia aprender com Asmita a ser calmo e controlado... E eu o chamava de anjo e o convidava para jantar? Que espécie de calhorda era eu? Foi quando eu senti a mão de Asmita em meu ombro. Céus! Eu não podia sentir-me assim com o toque dele! ELE ERA DE HAKUREI! Eu levantei os olhos e dei com o rosto dele, no mesmo nível do meu. Ah, mas ele parecia mesmo um anjo de cabelos loiros e esvoaçantes. Droga! Eu preferia enfrentar milhares de inimigos a ficar cuidando do namorado de meu Mestre! Eu sabia que podia confiar em mim num campo de batalha. Mas será que eu podia confiar em mim sozinho com Asmita em Jamir? Mas eu precisava responder alguma coisa:

- Bom, Asmita, eu não quero que você fique com a impressão de que eu estou dando em cima de você ou algo assim! Eu jamais trairia a confiança de Hakurei – disse, me erguendo. – E agora, vamos à Goa? Dê-me a sua mão, por favor!

Por Athena! Agora aquela discussão terá que terminar! _Ah, Athena, olhe por este seu fiel servo!_, rezei. Sim, eu sei que não devia usar o nome da deusa em vão. Mas vá lá! As coisas não andavam nada fáceis para o meu lado!

* * *

_Olá! Nós temos sido péssimas com a respostas, não é mesmo? Mas é uma promessa! Vamos mudar e responder a todos! _

_Obrigada__ pelos comentários, Luka, Meline, Suellen-san e Dionisiah. Muito obrigada!!!_


	9. Covardia

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 9 – __Covardia_

_Por Asmita_

- Bom, Asmita, eu não quero que você fique com a impressão de que eu estou dando em cima de você ou algo assim! Eu jamais trairia a confiança de Hakurei – disse Shion, erguendo-se – E agora, vamos à Goa? Dê-me a sua mão, por favor!

Escuto atônito às palavras de Shion. Ele subitamente pára de gaguejar e dispara palavras que não fazem sentido algum para mim. Esforço-me para correlacionar as idéias do lemuriano, finalmente reunindo-as. Ainda assim, não fazem sentido algum.

- Espere... Eu não tive essa impressão! Era para ter?

Ergo uma das sobrancelhas, perguntando-me se Shion me tratara daquela forma carinhosa meramente por interesse físico. Sinto meu rosto queimar ao recordar que ele me vira nu e me sentara em seu colo para secar meus cabelos. Continuo um tanto irritado:

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta! E o que a confiança de Hakurei tem a ver com isso? – Ergo-me sem pegar a mão dele, irritado - Eu não vou a lugar algum sem que você me explique o que quis dizer com tudo isso. Por que essa mudança de comportamento? O que eu lhe fiz?

* * *

_Por Shion_

- Espere... Eu não tive essa impressão! Era para ter? Você não respondeu à minha pergunta! E o que a confiança de Hakurei tem a ver com isso?

Eu suspirei ao ouvir aquilo. O que Asmita tinha que me deixava tão nervoso e desconfortável na presença dele? Eu sempre acabava falando bobagens! Eu era tão desastrado na presença dele quanto um adolescente na frente do primeiro amor! Mas o pior veio a seguir:

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem que você me explique o que quis dizer com tudo isso. Por que essa mudança de comportamento? O que eu lhe fiz?

Por Athena! O que eu podia falar? O que? Eu precisava desfazer aquela confusão! Mas o problema era que eu estava tão nervoso que as palavras não saíam! E o jeito como ele me olhava... quer dizer... Ele não me olhava! Claro que não! Ele era cego!!

- É claro que você não me fez nada, Asmita! – disse, chocado.

Era o que faltava! Eu não podia deixá-lo achar que a culpa era dele quando eu era um rematado idiota! Bom, eu precisava desfazer aquele mal entendido de alguma forma. Eu precisava me esforçar e explicar alguma coisa:

- É que... bom...eu sei que ... você e Hakurei... er... são um casal e tal! Eu só estou aqui para cuidar de você enquanto ele está fora. E... er... eu sei que venho fazendo um péssimo trabalho com isso!... Bom, tenho que fazer as compras! Outro dia jantamos fora! Quando voltar, eu te levo as suas frutas.

E eu fiz o que qualquer covarde que tivesse meus poderes, faria. Eu usei a telecinese para me levar para bem longe de Asmita. Na verdade, eu fui fazer compras do outro lado do mundo! Num continente ao Sul explorado pelas potências européias. Acho que o nome era... América, ou algo assim. Pelo menos as frutas seriam diferentes! Sim, Asmita merecia comer algo bom depois que eu acabara com o jantar dele! E ele se parecia tanto com um anjo! Já eu era um idiota, pensei aborrecido comigo mesmo!

* * *

_Olá! Gostaríamos de agradecer a __Luka e a Suellen-san._

_E pedir a quem lê que nos deixem reviews para sabermos se estão gostando da nossa fic._


	10. De volta

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 10 – __De volta_

_Por Asmita_

- É claro que você não me fez nada, Asmita! – disse, Shion em tom chocado.

Sem me conter, perguntei não sem um tom de angústia:

- Então... por quê? Suspiro.

Mas o pior foi ouvir a resposta:

- É que... bom...eu sei que ... você e Hakurei... er... são um casal e tal! Eu só estou aqui para cuidar de você enquanto ele está fora. E... er..sei que venho fazendo um péssimo trabalho com isso!... Bom, eu tenho que fazer as compras! Outro dia jantamos fora! Quando eu voltar, eu te levo as suas frutas.

- SHION! – gritei ao sentir o cosmo dele sumir.

Antes que eu possa argumentar, ele se utiliza de seus poderes para deixar Jamir, convenientemente. _"E o pupilo acaba de fazer o mesmo que o mestre... ótimo. O que me falta acontecer?"_ Suspiro longamente e deixo a cozinha, subindo as escadarias lentamente até o último andar. Em reflexão, pergunto-me quantos _degraus_ eu precisaria subir para compreender os sentimentos humanos, ou melhor, os sentimentos lemurianos. _"Seria um carma?"_

Ao chegar na sala, ajoelho-me diante da estátua do Buda em forma de respeito e tateio o chão em busca de almofadas e da manta que uso para me cobrir em dias frios. Ajeito as almofadas e sento-me recostado à parede, sem concentração para meditar. O barulho da chuva aumenta e eu enrosco-me na manta em busca de conforto. _"É notória a minha falta de experiência em lidar com outras pessoas, eu simplesmente não consigo me dar bem com ninguém além dos poucos que nunca me consideraram como um inimigo. Os boatos sobre mim são muitos, desde eu ser um traidor que tem a intenção de matar a deusa, até o de que sou a reencarnação de meu mestre Buda. Ridículo, mas quase todos acreditam em algum desses boatos, a ponto de meu vizinho Dohko me vigiar o tempo todo. Ah sim... Eles não acreditam que sou cego... Acham que eu finjo a cegueira, mesmo eu mantendo meus olhos fechados diante deles."_

Sorrio melancolicamente, sabendo o quão pouco é conhecido sobre mim. _"Será que Shion pensa como eles? Afinal... É amigo deles... O que ele está pensando? Por que está demorando tanto? Eu quero conversar com ele..."_

* * *

_Por Shion_

Bom, cá estava eu numa cidade chamada... Rio de Janeiro... ou algo assim! E o melhor era que por aqui ainda era dia! Achei que seria bom vir para um lugar em que eu pelo menos conhecesse as palavras certas para comprar frutas. E por aqui se falava a mesma língua que se falava em Goa!

Asmita iria gostar daqui! Era quente! A brisa do mar desmancharia os cabelos dele. Aposto que ele gostaria de tocar essas frutas exóticas e coloridas! Bananas, mangas, abacates, jabuticabas, jacas... E ao longe sempre se podia ouvir alguém cantando. Eu poderia descrever para ele como era bonito o mar esverdeado e os morros carecas que pareciam brotar da terra!

Raios! Eu precisava parar de pensar nele!Eu conseguira tratá-lo com distância e cerimônia por dias seguidos. Mas quando eu o vi molhado e tremendo de frio, eu deixei cair a barreira que nos separava e comecei a tratá-lo com carinho. Eu secara os cabelos dele, eu o abraçara e deixara me envolver pelo cheiro dele... Eu o chamara de anjo...Contara passagens da minha vida... E ELE ERA DE HAKUREI! Por Athena! O que eu tinha? Eu era mesmo um ser desprezível!

Quando o rapaz da quitanda me pediu para esperar enquanto eles embalavam as frutas e me ofereceu algo _(... pinga?...)_, aceitei automaticamente e sentei-me para apreciar melhor a linda vista. Acho que perdi as contas de quantos copos tomei. O lugar era tão bonito! E eu me sentia tão só! Na verdade, eu só notei que estava tonto, quando me levantei para pagar.

Eu me concentrei muito para voltar a Jamir. Muito mesmo! E me surpreendi ao notar que estava bem à frente do quarto de Asmita. Tudo rodava tanto! Eu bati à porta e entrei. Ele estava sentado no chão, enrolado a um cobertor. Minha voz soara arrastada até para mim! O que será que eu havia bebido?

- ...Asmita... Meu anjo...eu...eu... trouxe as ....suas....frutas...

_Ah, graças aos deuses alguém colocara a parede lá_, pensei ao despencar sobre ela. Raios! Lá estava eu novamente a fazer papel de idiota em frente a Asmita...

* * *

_Olá! Desculpem a demora! _

_E muito obrigada, __Luka, Suellen-san e Dionisiah_

_FELIZ 2010!!_


	11. Ressaca

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 11 – __Ressaca_

_Por Asmita_

- Aprendeu com seu mestre a arte de me deixar falando sozinho quando o assunto não lhe é conveniente? – Pergunto, ácido.

Mas percebo que Shion não parecia ter escutado. Seu cosmo estava instável, estranho, como se o lemuriano estivesse fora de si. Quando ele se aproxima de mim, sinto o odor etílico.

- ...Asmita... Meu anjo...eu...eu... trouxe as ....suas....frutas...

_"Meu anjo? Meu? O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_ Mal tenho tempo para raciocinar, pois percebo que Shion se choca contra a parede. Desfaço-me da manta e ergo-me para segurá-lo antes que ele caia, em frações de segundo. Abraço o lemuriano para apoiá-lo e sento-me sobre as almofadas, apoiando-o sobre meu colo. Sacudo a cabeça ao sentir o cheiro forte, o que ele havia bebido? Sorrio, achando a situação engraçada. Eu, um cego, tomando conta do pupilo de Hakurei que deveria tomar conta de mim.

- As preces de seu mestre foram em vão... Creio que Buda não lhe concedeu juízo algum.

Disse eu, pensando no quanto é engraçado que ele tenha sido escolhido como o próximo mestre do Santuário, embora ainda não saiba disso. _"Que tipo de mestre será Shion? Continuará tão impulsivo ou medirá as conseqüências de seus atos? Mesmo que ainda não seja responsável, ele possui um grande coração. Certamente será um mestre respeitado por suas virtudes, não simplesmente temido."_

Toco os cabelos do lemuriano com a mão direita, afagando-os, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Então toco a testa de Shion com minha mão esquerda, usando meus poderes para absorver parte daquela substância tóxica para mim, a fim de fazer com que ele melhore. _"Céus... Não absorvi metade dessa substância e sinto como se a torre de Jamir fosse cair ao chão!"._

* * *

_Por Shion_

Eu senti quando Asmita me amparou. Eu quis protestar, mas não me sentia em condições. Tudo rodava! Cada vez mais rápido. Não! Era eu quem devia cuidar dele. Eu não devia dar trabalho a ele. Tentei falar algo neste sentido, mas só sons sem sentido saíram da minha boca. Já deitado, eu o ouvi dizer, num tom quase carinhoso:

- As preces de seu mestre foram em vão... Creio que Buda não lhe concedeu juízo algum.

E ele tinha razão, não tinha? Eu ainda era um moleque bagunceiro e incontrolável!

- Acho... que... Buda... tinha mais o.. que fazer..., anjo! – disse sorrindo fracamente.

Logo, senti sua mão sobre a minha testa e a tontura começou a se dissipar aos poucos. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que eu me desse conta do que ele estava fazendo! Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos e agarrei-lhe o pulso, afastando a mão dele de minha testa!

- Não ...Asmita! Pára...!

Ele estava tão perto! E era tão lindo! Naquele momento eu invejei Hakurei, como nunca invejara antes! Ele era meu mestre e me criara. Ele era o mais próximo que eu tivera de uma família. Mas, ainda assim, eu o invejei. Por Athena! Eu precisava pedir para voltar ao Santuário! Eu não podia mais ficar ao lado de Asmita! Não mais! Foi quando notei que o cosmo de Asmita pulsava de forma diferente. Apesar de ainda estar tonto, pude notar que ele parecia ondular, como se também se sentisse tonto! O idiota absorvera parte do que intoxicava meu sangue para si. Para me ajudar! Com a mão livre eu toquei o rosto dele e disse:

- Sou eu... quem deve cuidar de você, Asmita...Por favor, não faça mais isso...

* * *

_Olá! Desculpem a demora! _

_E muito obrigada, __ Suellen-san, Dionisiah, Cond Oluha e Cajando! Juro que vamos respondenr as reviews!_

_Beijos,_

_Virgo e Nath_


	12. Desentendimento

_Jamir, 1740_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 12 – __Desentendimento_

_Por Asmita_

- Não ...Asmita! Pára...!

- Ai. – Sorrio ao perceber que ele segurara meu pulso, impedindo-me de continuar a absorver a substância tóxica. – Você me prendeu. – Alargo meu sorriso, sem a mínima vontade de me soltar dele.

Ouço a voz dele, um tanto fraca e insegura:

- Sou eu... quem deve cuidar de você, Asmita...Por favor, não faça mais isso...

Ele toca meu rosto com a mão e eu debruço meu rosto sobre a mão dele, deliciado com o toque suave. Faço bico ao assimilar o que ele dizia e respondo:

- Se eu não fizesse isso… não teria como conversar com você. E não ouse teleportar enquanto eu estiver falando! – Debruço-me sobre Shion e o abraço com o braço livre, recostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, completamente zonzo. – Agora eu prendi você... – Sorrio. - Não vá trapacear!

E começo as explicações:

- Eu e Hakurei... não somos... um casal. Eu disse ao seu mestre que o amava como amante, mas ele me respondeu que eu não sei o que é esse sentimento porque nunca tive um... – Sorrio amargamente. - Então eu pedi a ele que se tornasse meu amante... – Mordo os lábios, sentindo-me levemente envergonhado, mas parece que a substância tóxica tirou a minha capacidade de discernir sobre o que devo e o que não devo falar.

E continuo, sem olhar para Shion:

– Seu mestre respondeu que eu precisava passar mais tempo com outras pessoas da minha idade, que eu perceberia que o que sinto por ele é apenas admiração. Eu tentei beijar seu mestre e ele desapareceu... evaporou-se com seus poderes lemurianos e enviou você para tomar conta de mim... creio que ele imaginou que você e eu... ahn... você sabe, não sabe? Porque somos da mesma idade...

Aninho minha cabeça no ombro dele, sem saber se estou mais envergonhado ou tonto 

_Por Shion_

.- Se eu não fizesse isso… não teria como conversar com você. E não ouse teleportar enquanto eu estiver falando! Agora eu prendi você... Não vá trapacear!

Eu me senti nos céus quando Asmita me abraçou e se deitou sobre mim, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro. E ele estava tão estranhamente... carinhoso... Sim, eu sei que não deveria ter esperanças ou algo assim... Mas eu estava tão tonto... E ele se deitara ao meu lado... Eu disse:

Eu não vou fugir, meu anjo! Eu prometo – disse sorrindo.

- Eu e Hakurei... não somos... um casal. Eu disse ao seu mestre que o amava como amante, mas ele me respondeu que eu não sei o que é esse sentimento porque nunca tive um... Então eu pedi a ele que se tornasse meu amante... Seu mestre respondeu que eu precisava passar mais tempo com outras pessoas da minha idade, que eu perceberia que o que sinto por ele é apenas admiração. Eu tentei beijar seu mestre e ele desapareceu... evaporou-se com seus poderes lemurianos e enviou você para tomar conta de mim... creio que ele imaginou que você e eu... ahn... você sabe, não sabe? Porque somos da mesma idade...

Um frio desconfortável espalhou-se por meu corpo. Uma mão gelada comprimiu meu coração! Claro! Eu fora usado por Hakurei para se livrar de um apaixonado indesejado... Asmita queria me usar para se livrar... bom... de sua virgindade indesejada...

Era realmente um arranjo ótimo! Todos ganhavam! Todos menos eu, é claro, já que eu seria o único a perder alguma coisa... Só eu me envolvera naquela situação e fora tolo o bastante para me apaixonar por Asmita! E torturara-me por desejar o namorado de meu Mestre. Eu passara noites e noites em claro me corroendo de remorsos. Eu mantivera Asmita afastado o máximo que pude. E agora Asmita me informara que me escolhera para amante porque Hakurei não o quisera. Por isso e por eu ser _da mesma idade_. Realmente não devia haver mais nada que me recomendasse, pensei tristemente. Era melhor eu sair disso antes que eu me machucasse mais! Antes que eu perdesse algo além do meu coração!

Mas a proximidade de Asmita mexia comigo! O efeito da bebida ainda se fazia sentir. Eu não pensava claramente! E, sem conseguir evitar, eu puxei Asmita para mim, e beijei-o lascivamente. Afastei-me um pouco e disse friamente:

- Meu mestre mandou que eu te servisse, Virgem. Pode contar comigo!

* * *

_Muito obrigada __ pelas reviews Suellen-san, Dionisiah e Lukinha!_

_Beijos,_

_Virgo e Nath_


End file.
